Guerra de Lobos
by Equis-Rojo
Summary: Tras una cruenta y encarnizada batalla, Bolt finalmente ha logrado salir victorioso, pero realmente esto se puede llamarle victoria?
1. Chapter 1

Guerra de Lobos

X.- Mren eso! Esta comenzando a llover!  
Penny.- Si! Parece que nos mojaremos llegando a nuestras casas!.- replico la adolescente mientras viajaba en el bus escolar.  
X.- Muero de ganas por llegar a mi casa Penny! Hoy la escuela estuvo fatal!.- dijo con jubilo.  
Penny.- Ni que lo digas Flor!  
Flor.- Si caray! Lo bueno fue que no vino la maestra de Geografia en la ultima hora y la tuvimos libre!  
Penny.- Pero por el otro lado la de BIOLOgia nos encargo mucha tarea para el viernes.  
Flor.- Si! Lo bueno es que ya nos quedan menos de 3 semanas de clases y salimos de vacaciones de navidad.  
Penny.- Si Flor, ya mero sera navidad!  
Flor.- Si, ya estamos a "visceras" de Navidad! Como mi hermano suele decirme.  
Penny.- "Visceras de Navidad" Que chistoso!

Y ambas chicas rieron un rato.

Penny.- Y dime Flor, Que te va a traer Santa Claus!  
Flor.- Le pedi un hasmter!  
Penny.- Un hamster!  
Flor.- Si es que como vivimos en un apartamento reducido no puedo tener animales como perros y gatos. Asi que pues decidi que le encargaria un hasmter. Tu tambien tienes uno verdad?  
Penny.- Si! Se llama Rhino y es un amor!  
Flor.- Rhino eh? Es un macho entonces?  
Penny.- Si!  
Flor.- Hagamos un trato Penny!  
Penny.- A ver dime!  
Flor.- Voy a pedir que me regalen un hasmter hembra...y pues...hagamos que Rhino y ella se hagan novios. Okay?  
Penny.- Esta bien!  
Flor.- Gracias!  
Penny.- Te vas a ir de raya! Por que Rhino es muy lindo y apuesto que sus descendientes tambien lo seran!  
Flor.- Si verdad! Je,je,je!

Y ambas chicas rien un rato, hasta que llegan a donde vive Flor.

Flor.- Oh bueno! Ahi la vemos Penny! Te veo mañana!  
Penny.- Si amiga mia! Cuidate mucho!  
Flor.- T e llamo luego, bye!.- Tomo su mochila y se bajo delautobus madre de ella le esperaba con un paraguas a las afueras del edificio donde vivian.

Penny miro por la ventana del bus y se despidio de su amiga. Ella le correspondio despidiendose tambien. Cuando el autobus comenzo a moverse se acomodo en su lugar, saco la foto que traia siempre consigo de sus mascotas y se centro en mirar al hamster. Le acaricio en la foto y dijo:

Penny.- Rhino! Ya tienes novia!.- Y ella sonrio.

Mientras tanto, algo lejos de alli.

Kromm.- Hasta donde debemos de arrastrar a esta basura!  
Kainan.- Calma, ya te dije que Kudai quiere verle Kromm!.- replico mientras que arrastraba a Bolt junto con Kromm.  
Kromm.- Si, pero creo que deberiamos terminar con esto de una buena vez Kainan! Despues de todo no sera mas que una gran decepcion para Kudai!  
Kainan.- Insinuas que quieres que desobedezcamos una orden directa de el!  
Kromm.- No! Solamente que debriamos evitarle sufrir una dolorosa decepcion.  
Kainan.- Mira yo no se tu! Pero si quieres terminar con esto de una vez, adelante! Hazlo!

Y el lobo blanco solto a Bolt y lo dejo caer al suelo.

Kromm.- Bien! Dejadmelo a mi!

Y el lobo se puso delante del desmayado can y le iba a matar, pero entonces le vino a la mente el rostro que Kudai pondria y le invadio cierto miedo.

Kainan.- Adelante! No es lo que quieres!

Pero Kromm vacilaba. Aunque le seria gratificante a el matarlo en ese instante, no podria prevenir lo que Kudai le haria. Aun a pesar de su fortaleza y fuerza, el no era rival para Kudai, el autentico rey de la pradera.

Y asi, no le quedo mas remedio que aguantarse y tomar al perro de su collar y arrastrarlo.

Kromm.- Adelante! Kudai aguarda!  
Kainan.- Cobarde maricon!

Mientras en el interior de Bolt se estaba suscitando "algo".

Tras prescenciar la crueldad con que estos animales operaban, aunado con la espantosa muerte de Rhino, el subconsciente de Bolt estaba en un mortal dilema: Bolt el superperro en las condiciones actuales no era rival para ellos, ademas habia perdido algo de sangre en su previo enfrentamiento.  
Habia que hacer algo.

Entonces el instinto de supervivencia de Bolt le comunica al subconsciente, que la unica forma de salir de esta situacion es haciendolo explotar el lado siniestro y salvaje de este. Aunque esto significara romper los principios del perro, ya que si no la vida de el, Mittens y los pequeños Bolttencitos correrian hacia una muerte segura. Pero el subconsciente trataba de apaciguar al instinto, ya que temia que Bolt no se pudiera controlar despues y enloqueciera. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente lo que pasa en el mundo externo, una batalla interna se libraba una batalla interna: la razon vs los sentimientos de Bolt.

Finalmente, despues de caminar por un rato, los lobos llegan a su escondite: una sucia y maloliente cueva que estaba en una montaña pequeña.  
Ahi devorando lo que quedaba de un joven cordero los esperaba el inmisericorde Kudai, quien con la boca llena de carne les observa.

Kudai.- Por que la tardanza!  
Kainan.- Disculpa hermano, pero tuvimos algunos ligeros contratiempos durante el trayecto.  
Kudai.- Pero como puedo ver, si se dieron el lujo de tocar a mi presa lo bastante bien! No es asi?.- replico algo molesto.  
Kainan.- No hermano! El solito se resbalo!  
Kudai.- Que crees que me vas a hacer estupido?!

Y es que Bolt tenia las heridas muy visibles aun. Kromm permanecia callado.

Kainan.- No Kudai espera! Dejame hablar!  
Kudai.- Callate!.- Y le miro molesto.  
Kromm.- No Kudai aguarda! El no tuvo la culpa. Fui yo quien golpeo al perro. Castigame a mi si quieres.

Y el poderoso lobo gris se encorvo y con el rabo entre las patas se arrodillo ante Kudai. Este se acerco a el gruñendole y con cierto enojo en su mirada. Asi permanecio hasta que se tranquilizo un poco.

Entonces:

Kainan.- Pero mira Kudai! Al menos sigue en una pieza y listo para que lo remates!  
Kudai.- Si!...Asi parece(pone cara de como Y ya que). Bueno en virtud de que me lo han traido hasta aqui ignorare lo que paso hoy.  
Kainan.- Gracias hermano!  
Kromm.- Realmente mereces ser nuestro lider Kudai!  
Kudai.- A callar par de lamehuevos!.- Y el lobo se da la media vuelta y se mete al interior de la cueva. Avanza un poco hasta que voltea a ver que el par de lobos seguian como tontos afuera de la cueva.  
Kudai.- Pero que esperan par de idiotas, traiganme el culo blanco de ese cabron al interior de la cueva! Muero de ganas de rebanarle el estomago.  
Kromm.- Si Kudai! Ahi vamos!  
Kudai.- Y esta vez no me hagan esperar!.- replico aun mas molesto.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Penny, Mittens se preguntaba por que Bolt y Rhino aun no volvian.  
Esta se habia levantado de la caja donde tenia a sus crios, quienes dormian placidamente. La pobre se la pasaba casi todo el dia entero acostada, pero comprendia. Se levanto a estirar sus patas.

Mittens.- Pero que rayos estara demorando a esos 2? Ya tienen buen rato afuera y con este tiempo medio feo se antoja para estar bajo techo!...Aunque viendolo por el otro lado se daran una buena limpia, que ya falta les hace! Je,je,je!

Y unos minutos despues, Penny llego a su casa. Traia puesto un ponchon amarillo sobre el uniforme de la escuela para asi no mojarse. Cuando abrio la puerta de su casa grito a todo pulmon:

Penny.- Ya llegue mama!.- Y se seco los zapatos con el mantel del piso.

Mittens se subio al mueble de la sala y le maullo saludandola.

Penny.- Oh! Hola Mittens!.- Y la acaricio.- Mama!, Mami!.- siguio gritando pero nada.

Penny se fue hasta la cocina, buscando a su mama, pero al parecer ella no estaba. Entonces abrio el refrigerador y tomo un jugo de naranja, ya que tenia sed. Cuando cerro la puerta del refrigerador vio una nota:

"Hija:

Llegare tarde hoy, hay misiones sociales y debo quedarme. Llegare a las 5 pm.

P.D.- Hay pastel de carne y verduras en el horno de microondas, sirvete a tu gusto.  
Te quiere mucho tu mama Besitos :) "

Despues de leerla y beber el jugo se fue de nuevo a la sala, donde Mittens descansaba. Ella se sento en el mueble grande. Iba a ver la television cuando Mittens se le acerco con ojos lindos.

Penny.- Hey Mittens! Ven aqui chica! Tengo algo bueno que contarte! Subete a mis piernas.  
Mittens.- A ver cuentame, dime que es lo que va a pasar!.- Y se acosto en sus piernas.

Mientras acariciaba la espalda de Mittens le conto que al parecer le habia encontrado pareja a Rhino.

Mittens.- Es verdad?! Vamos cuentame mas, que quiero yo saber!.- Y miro a la ni a con cara de asombro.  
Penny.- Si asi es pequeña Mittens! Flor mi mejor amiga se va a comprar un hamster hembra y cuando asi sea, le presentaremos a nuestro amiguito!.- Sonrio.  
Mittens.- Eso sera muy lindo! Ademas una pareja le hara entrar en razon!.- sonrio tambien.  
Penny.- Si Mittens! Y cuando tengan pequeños Rhinos, jugaran con tus Bolttencitos!.- Y cuando termino de decir eso, los pequeños desperataron y se pusieron a chillar.  
Mittens.- Hablando de esos diablillos!  
Penny.- Ve chica, ve atender a tus ni os, te necesitan, ves y alimentalos.

Y la gata se fue a la caja con ellos, a darles leche.

Penny.- Je,je,je! Pronto nuestra familia se hara mas grande.

X.- BOLT! BOLT! Despierta Bolt!.- una voz resonaba en la cabeza de nuestro heroe.  
Bolt.- Rhino, eres tu?  
Rhino.- Si Bolt! Soy yo!  
Bolt.- Pero tu estas muerto! Yo vi como ese malnacido te mato!  
Rhino.- Lamentablemente asi es Bolt!.- con tono triste.  
Bolt.- Yo lo siento mucho Rhino!  
Rhino.- Escucha Bolt! Ahora no es tiempo para lamentaciones, debes detenerlos a como de lugar!  
Bolt.- Pero yo...no puedo! Son mas fuertes que yo!  
Rhino.- Bolt escuchame! Ellos no se detendran ante nadie ni nada! Una vez que te aniquilen iran por Mittens y los niños. Eres su ultima esperanza. Vas a permitir que esos hijos de puta se den el lujo de divertirse con ellos?! Se lo vas a permitir!  
Bolt.- NO!  
Rhino.- Entonces tienes que darle rienda suelta a tu salvajismo. Por que ellos solo con la brutalidad entienden!  
Bolt.- Pero Rhino! Tu sabes como me cuesta trabajo controlarme despues!  
Rhino.- Bolt! Tienes que hacerlo, hazlo campeon! Por un futuro mejor.  
Bolt.- Rhino espera...espera...!

Kromm.- Kainan, metele un vergazo para que despierte!

Y Kainan golpea a Bolt, quien finalmente despierta. Al despertarse ve como estaba la cueva: con restos de animales, huesos, olia terriblemente mal, estaba oscura, muy apenas se filtraba la luz, tenia algo de goteras. Era un lugar horrible y funebre.

X.- Encantador no es asi?!

Y Bolt voltea a ver un rincon oscuro, de el emerge una figura nueva que no habia visto, se trataba del poderoso Kudai; sometido aun por Kainan y Kromm, nuestro heroe solamente puede verle.

Kromm.- Arrodillate miserable!.- Y le hace arrodillarse.

Kudai observaba detalladamente a Bolt. Por alguna razon Kudai sentia algo extra o en el, aunque no estaba muy seguro. Asi que se limito a observarlo.  
Se hecho a reir un poco.

Kudai.- Oh Bolt! Que alegria tenerte aqui a mis pies!.- Sarcasticamente y en tono de burla.

Bolt observaba con la cabeza en el suelo.

Kudai.- Sabes...te has vuelto muy famoso en tan poco tiempo...(burlandose aun)

Bolt permanecia callado, mientras miraba como Kudai hacia burla de el.

Kudai.- Sueltenlo muchachos!  
Kainan.- Pero hermano!  
Kudai.- HE DICHO SUELTENLO!.- Y le sueltan.

Kudai merodeaba en su guarida, continua observando a Bolt.

Kudai.- He oido que acabaste con Kaifas la comadreja y que su hermano cagado de miedo abandono mejor estos lares. Tambien oi que acabaste con la invasion de las ratas rojas...

Bolt le observaba.

Kudai.- No contento con ello, fuiste capaz de asesinar a la zorra Calista, a quien yo le tenia cierto aprecio y un monton de pendejadas mas que hacen que me duela la cabeza el solo mencionarlas!...Puaj!

Bolt permanecia callado y observandole.

Kudai.- Que es esto? Acaso te crees un cazador de Depredadores? Eso es lo que te crees TU?! Ja,ja,ja! No me hagas reir!.- Se lo dice enfrente de su cara.

Bolt sintio el putrido aliento del lobo chocar con su cara, tambien podia sentir algunas gotas de su saliva provenientes de su sucia hocico. Aun asi permanecia callado. Kudai se voltea y le da la espalda.

Kudai.- Asi que eres Bolt?! El gran pinche Bolt eh?! Si es verdad que eres la gran cosa derrotanos aqui mismo y si lo consigues tendras tu libertad! Vamos no esperes mas!

Bolt aguardaba aun callado.

Kudai.- En muy poco tiempo has causado sensacion! Hay quienes dicen que de este a o eres la gran revelacion! Seria una pena que nada fuera verdad...Aunque se muy bien que estando aqui lo vas a demostrar.- Con tono de burla aun.

Kainan y Kromm morian de risa por la humillacion que Kudai le propiciaba a Bolt, quien solamente permanecia parado y como si nada y sin decir algo para defenderse. Al ver que no le causaban ningun efecto en Bolt sus crueles burlas, Kudai prosiguio.

Kudai.- Asi que eres Bolt eh? El gran pinche Bolt ja! Ven aqui y arrimame una paliza y te liberare...Vamos no esperes mas!

Bolt solamente aguardaba.

Kudai.- Vamos perrito faldero! Quiero solamente que me pruebes que lo que dicen es verdad! Vamos quiero verlo, soy tu devoto fan! Si es verdad que eres Bolt! El gran pinche Bolt! Vamos ya habla de una vez!

Pero Bolt seguia callado aun. Kudai camina hacia un esqueleto de un animal y se queda parado en el.

Kudai.- Que es lo que pasa?! No te gusta mi casa?!.- Y patea un hueso hacia Bolt.- Vamos no esperes mas!

Pero Bolt no le contesta. Esto finalmente agota la paciencia de Kudai, quien molesto le reclama.

Kudai.- QUE ACASO ME TEMES BOLT?! SE OR BOLT! VAYA TIMO DE QUE ERES TAN CHINGON! NO ME LO CREO YO! VETE A LA CHINGADA DE AQUI! COMO TE ATREVES A EXISTIR!FUERA DE AQUI PINCHE GALLINA MARICA!.- Y le avienta huesos y pedradas del coraje.

Entonces Kainan y KROMM sujetan a Bolt quien seguia como si nada. Kromm se lo lleva y Kainan se queda con Kudai.

Kainan.- Y que hacemos con el hermano?  
Kudai.- Hagan lo que les plazca! Me importa un carajo!  
Kainan.- Gracias hermano! Kromm se alegrara de oir esto.- y se va a seguirle.  
Kudai.- Carajo! Crei que habia encontrado al oponente indicado para mi, pero ese mierda no resulto ser mas que un fraude. No me explico como pudo acabar con Calista. Me cuesta tanto trabajo entenderlo.- Y Kudai se queda reflexionando.

Kromm traia a Bolt sujeto del maltrecho collar suyo. Kainan se acerca y le comunica la buena nueva a este. Ambos deciden matarle cerca del rio, donde habia arrojado los cuerpos de los ratones.

Despues de caminar un rato por el bosque.

Kromm.- Este imbecil no resulto ser mas que un pobre diablo!  
Kainan.- Si! Hasta esa pinche rata dio mejor batalla que este!

Al oir eso, algo se activa dentro de Bolt, quien se detiene.

Kromm.- Vamos camina!.- intenta empujarlo pero no lo podia mover.  
Bolt.- Ese a quien tu llamaste rata...era mi mejor amigo!  
Kainan.- Que?!

Y Bolt se suelta del collar, se da la media vuelta, retrocede para agarrar impulso y le mete un bergazo tremendo a Kromm, el cual ahora si le duele y lo hace estrellarse con una piedra de tama o medio, la cual medio desquebraja. Al caer al suelo, Kromm escupe algo de sangre.

Kromm.- Que?!

Kainan voltea a ver a Bolt, quien consumido por un ataque de ira estaba dandole vuelta a la situacion. Y gruñendole con un su boca llena de dientes le reto.

Kainan.- Maldito!.- Y se dirige a atacarlo.

Pero Bolt toma una piedra con su boca y se la arroja en la cara a Kainan. Esto hace que detenga su marcha.

Kromm.- Cuidado Kainan!  
Kainan.- Que?!.- Y voltea a ver como Bolt se le arroja con el hocico abierto.

Este le prende una mordida fatal a Kainan en su oreja derecha, la cual se la arranca de un moviemiento.

Kainan.- Ahhhh!.- Grita con demasiado dolor.

Y sin perder tiempo, Bolt le arrima otro vergazo con su cabeza y lo tira al suelo violentamente. Con todo el pedazo de oreja colgandole en su hocico Bolt se percata que Kromm viene a atacarle con toda su furia por delante. Bolt lo encara y enfrente de sus narices se come la oreja de Kainan.

Kromm.- Maldito! Pagaras por esto!.- Y se lanza al ataque.

Y Bolt tambien gruñe y se le lanza. Ambos con sus hocicos armados hasta los dientes se disponen a chocar entre ellos, pero Bolt inteligentemente frena y se hace a un lado a tiempo, Kromm le pasa de largo unos centimetros, Bolt aprovecha esto y se le avienta al lobo a su espalda y con esto hace que el lobo pierda el equilibrio y de un mal paso. Debido al peso demas que cargaba Kromm cae mal y se hace una herida abierta en su pata izquierda, quedandole inutilizada. De esta se podia apreciar el hueso y mucha sangre chorrearle.

Kainan.- Kromm! Tu pata!  
Kromm.- Ahhh!.- Este grito se oyo por la region.

Sin perder tiempo, Bolt arremete una embestida contra Kromm y lo levanta del suelo unos 30 cms y lo lanza como unos 2 metros. Kromm cae al suelo violentamente y derramando mucha sangre.

Kainan.- No puede ser! De donde saco tanta energia este cabron! Por que esta pasando esto! Auh!.- La sangre le escurria llegandole a su ojo.  
Kromm.- Maldicion!.- Y escupe sangre.

Bolt les observa con furia y rabia.

Bolt.- Han hecho muy mal en humillarme y ahora lo pagaran, sera ojo por ojo y diente por diente.- Y les gruñe ferozmente.  
Kainan y Kromm.- Que?!

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

No muy lejos de ese lugar, un hombre ebrio manejaba una maquina aplanadora. Se dirigia a preparar el terreno para un tramo de carretera que cruzaba el valle y que estaba en malas condiciones.

Como era de esperarse y aun a pesar de ser una supermaquina de 500 hps, el hombre no iba a mas de 50 kms/hr, esto quizas debido a su avanzado estado de ebriedad. Por si fuera poco, el hombre medio dormitaba en el camino, tambien era constantemente rebasado por los automovilistas. Aun asi seguia su travesia, ya le quedaba solo medio camino.

Volviendo al campo de guerra, una sanguinolenta batalla de vida o muerte se libraba entre 3 feroces canes.

Bolt.- Cerdos! Los hare pagar por lo que le hicieron a mi amigo!  
Kainan.- No te preocupes perrito! Con gusto te mandare al infierno para que te de un caluroso abrazo de bienvenida! Ja,ja,ja!  
Bolt.- Callate!.- Y gru e ferozmente.

Ambos canes se miran con odio y rencor, se sentia una atmosfera tan atemorizante que le pondria la carne de gallina al mas valiente.  
Daban vueltas en circulos, estudiandose cuidadosamente. A escasos metros de ellos, tirado aun en el suelo seguia Kromm, quien aun no podia recuperarse de la impresionante herida que Bolt le habia hecho.

Kromm.- Mierda! Dejamelo a mi Kainan! Ese bastardo se atrevio a lastimarme, dejamelo a mi!  
Kainan.- Callate Kromm! Este es mio!.- Y siguo acechando a Bolt.  
Bolt.- Adelante Kainan! Te estoy esperando!  
Kainan.- Te arrepentiras de haberte metido conmigo perrito!.- Y se le lanza al ataque.

Y Bolt sin vacilarle, tambien se lanza al ataque. Ambos abren sus hocicos mostrando sus temibles armas y Clash chocan violentamente, quedandose trabados sus hocicos. Al igual que como los hipopotamos luchan son sus hocicos, aqui se estaba dando el mismo caso: Kainan y Bolt estaban "pegados" por sus hocicos, ya que con el impacto de la embestida sus hocicos abiertos se habian trabado.

Ambos canes trataban de hacer que el otro perdiera la concentracion y cediera, se empujaban y gruñian. Kromm observaba. Las fuerzas de ambos eran colosales y casi iguales( de hecho con un golpe de cualquiera de los dos seria suficiente para matar a un animal de tamaño medio). Sin embargo sucedio que la herida en la oreja de Kainan comenzo a sangrar(por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo) y algo de ella corrio hacia su ojo nuevamente desconcentrandolo y Bolt lo aprovecha para zafarse, retroceder y ver como Kainan cierra su hocico, entonces Bolt rapidamente le coge su hocico cerrado con su hocico. Tomandole de este lo jala y le hace que se azote con un arbolito cuyo tronco era como de 5 cms de espesor, el cual tumba por su peso. Kainan intenta liberarse, pero Bolt lo tenia bien sujeto. Entonces Bolt siente con sus pies como algo se acercaba hacia el, era Kromm que como podia se acercaba a nuestro heroe a tirarle una mordida por detras, pero Bolt lo detecta a tiempo y usando a Kainan como "garrote" lo jala y golpea a KRomm con su cuerpo. Este cae nuevamente.

Finalmente Bolt lanza a Kainan al lado opuesto de Kromm, Kainan cae y por la fuerza con que Bolt lo lanzo patina su cuerpo unos cms en el suelo, desquebrajandolo levemente. Al caer escupe un poco de sangre.

Kainan.- Augh!...No puedo creer...que ese miserable insecto nos este ganando!...Augh!.- Intenta levantarse.

Aun tirado en el suelo, Kainan se `pone de lado(aun tirado en el suelo) voltea hacia Bolt y ve como este se le lanza con sus 2 patas delanteras juntas. "Aterriza" con ellas en el abdomen del lobo y hacen que el lobo se hunda un poco en el suelo.

Kainan.- Augh!.- Y escupe mas sangre.

Y enseguida Bolt le deja caer sus 2 patas traseras arrimandoles un buen vergazo mas a su abdomen, esto hace que Kainan escupa mas sangre, la cual salpica en el rostro de Bolt.

Kromm.- Kainan no!

Lejos de ahi, la mama de Penny iba en su camioneta rumbo hacia su casa. Habia oido en las noticias que iba a llover pronto y por tanto iba algo deprisa.

MP.- Cielos! Sera mejor que me apresure! Penny y los muchachos deben de estar esperandome, tomare un atajo!.- replico.

Avanzo un poco hasta que algo la hizo detenerse. Un letrero que estaba puesto a medio camino y que decia "TRAMO EN REPARACION" aun lado aparecio un hombre con uniforme caqui del gobierno y que le hacia con sus manos indicaciones para que se diera la vuelta. La mama de Penny bajo el vidrio de su camioneta y converso:

MP.- Oiga que sucede? Por que esta el camino cerrado?  
Hombre.- Lo siento se ora, el tramo esta en reparacion, regresese por favor!  
MP.-Pero es que debo estar pronto en mi casa! Mi hija me espera!  
H.- Mire se ora, me encantaria poder ayudarle, pero el idiota que maneja la aplanadora esta retrasado y el tramo del camino esta intransitable, si la dejo pasar podria voltearse!  
MP.- Oh pero.  
H.- Lo siento se ora, no puede pasar!  
MP.- Ya veo!.- asintio.- Como quiera muchas gracias!  
H.- Que llegue sana y salva a su destino, y que tenga una bonita tarde!

A algunos minutos de ahi, el operador que manejaba la aplanadora conducia hacia su destino. La noche anterior habia bebido demasiado y por eso estaba retrasado con su trabajo. Lamentablemente la cruda HABIA hecho que dormitara unos instantes y hace que se caiga de los controles de la maquina. Se levanta e intenta alcanzarla, pero como seguia medio ebrio desiste y mejor camina hacia el lado opuesto, pidiendo un aventon y tomando una peque a cantimplora que contenia algo de vino. Mientras la aplanadora seguia su camino sin control alguno.

Mientras tanto, Bolt y Kainan peleaban sin tregua no muy lejos de ahi. Kainan le arrima un vergazo a Bolt haciendolo retroceder unos cms, este golpe hace que le salga algo de sangre a Bolt de un lado de su hocico.

Kainan.- Eso fue por haberte metido con el gran Kainan gusano!

Bolt se limpia con su pata y le dice:

Bolt.- Te hare pedazos, maldito debilucho!.- con tono arrogante.  
Kainan.- No creas que te tengo miedo Bolt! Lo de hace rato solamente fue un mero golpe de suerte! Ahora mismo te acabare.  
Bolt.- Intentalo a ver si puedes!.- Y se le arroja.

Kainan lo "capea" y ambos perros caen al suelo y se revuelcan rodando en el suelo, tirandose mordidas, a ver quien le prendia la mejor al otro. Constantemente cambiaban el campo de batalla y eran seguidos de cerca por Kromm, quien solamente observaba esperando un buen momento para atacar.

Finalmente llegan a una como llanura de pastizales pequeños y verdes. Sobre esta llanura cruzaba un camino para que pasaran los automoviles. Bolt seguia furioso y parecia estar dominando la batalla, ya que constantemente le arremetia buenos vergazos a Kainan. Llega un momento en el que los 2 deciden darse de cabezasos( como si fueran carneros). Asi chocan un par de veces hasta que Kainan desiste adolorido(por su herida). Pero Bolt seguia aun completo, la adrenalina que corria por sus venas era excesiva, pero sus deseos de venganza y justicia eran mas fuertes.

Bolt nota que Kainan sigue apendejado por el ultimo choque y decide que es hora de darle muerte. Asi gru e y pisa fuerte el suelo con sus patas y se dispone a atacarlo, pero entonces Kromm lo ataca a traicion y le muerde una pata a Bolt. Haciendole una herida en su pata.

Bolt.- Augh!  
Kromm.- Vamos Kainan! Lo tengo, acabalo!

Pero Kainan aun seguia atontado por el golpe.

Kromm.- Kainan apurate! No lo podre sujetar por mucho tiempo!

Finalmente Bolt se enfurece a un mas y le muerde violentamente la cabeza a Kromm, quien por el dolor lo suelta y retrocede.

Kromm.- Augh!  
Kainan.- Kromm!

Bolt enardecido y sin tomarle importancia a su heridA SE LANza sobre Kromm y le mete un vergazo. Kromm cae de espaldas y deslizandose en el suelo y acercandose a la carretera.  
Bolt camino hacia Kromm primero y luego corrio a atacarle. Kromm espero con su boca abierta y gruñendole para asi prenderle una mordida, cuando Bolt estaba llegando hacia el, kromm le tira la mordida, pero Bolt se la esquiva y le muerde su pata rota.

Kromm.- Augh!

Bolt le tironeaba su pata con fuerza, con la intencion de desprendersela al feroz lobo.

Kromm.- Sueltame maldito!.- Y le suelta una mordida a Bolt en el cuello, pero Bolt se anticipa y jalonea y muerde mas fuerte la pata del lobo.  
Kromm.- Augh!

Bolt muerde con mas fuerza y hunde mas y mas sus dientes, al hundirlos brotaba sangre de los hoyitos que sus dientes hacian en la pata de Kromm, quien no podia soportar el dolor intenso.  
Finalmente comienza a ceder la pata del lobo; Bolt sigue jaloneandola, hasta que comienza a verse como los tendones y los musculos se desgarran, era un espectaculo macabro y brutal, todo sigue hasta que Bolt le arranca la pata a Kromm y lo deja cojo.

Kromm.- AAAAAAAAUUUUGGGGGHHHH!.- Grito espantoso, mientras le chorreaba la sangre.

Este grito hace que Kainan vuelva en si y se dirige a ayudar a su amigo. Kromm ve como litros de sangre comienzan a escapar de su mortal herida. Cae al suelo. Ve a Bolt, quien aun sostenia el pedazo de pata que le habia arrancado y, lo parte en 2 con sus mandibulas ante la temerosa mirada de Kromm. Bolt lo mira aun con odio.

Kromm.- Quien carajos eres?!.- Con miedo.  
Bolt.- Tu peor pesadilla!.- Y le sonrie maliciosamente.

De pronto Bolt y Kromm escuchan y sienten que algo grande se acerca. Miran hacia el camino que estaba sobre el vallecito y ven la maquina aplanadora seguir el caminito (sin control). Kromm voltea hacia Bolt, quien miraba la aplanadora venir,  
entonces la mirada de Bolt vuelve hacia Kromm y sonrie.

Kromm.- No! Por favor no!

Bolt se da la vuelta y se va unos metros atras. Agarra vuelo para darle una ultima embestida a Kromm.

Kromm.- No! No lo hagas!

Bolt corre hacia Kromm, quien intentaba ponerse de pie. En el trayecto le viene a la mente imagenes de como ese bastardo mato a Rhino y acelero su velocidad, ocasionando que el viento se rompa a su paso.

Kromm.- No! Espera! Augh!!!

Clash! Bolt lo embiste con todas sus fuerzas haciendolo caer en el trayecto de la aplanadora. Al caer Kromm se fractura sus costillas.

Kainan.- Kromm!

Kromm intenta salirse del camino pero era muy tarde, la aplanadora ya estaba sobre el y con sa a inaudita comenzaba a triturarle sus patas traseras.

Kromm.- AAAAAAHHHHH!AAAAAAH!.- Grito espantosamente.

La aplanadora seguia su camino, aplastando sin piedad el cuerpo del lobo, quien gritaba histerico. Sus gritos resonaban por toda la region, hasta llegar a oidos de Kudai, quien estaba en la cueva.

Kudai.- Que demonios fue eso? Kromm?! Y se dirige al campo de batalla.

La aplanadora sigue su curso, hasta que llega a medio cuerpo del lobo.

Kainan.- Kromm!.- Y se detiene horrorizado por el espectculo.  
Kromm.- Kainan.- Y a continuacion le estallan los ojos y muere.

La aplanadora siguio su curso hasta dejarlo hecho una irreconocible mancha de carne pegada en el suelo. Unos metros despues se detuvo por falta de gasolina. Bolt, viste como su venganza se habia consumado dice:

Bolt.- Esa fue por Rhino!  
Kainan.- No...no puede estar pasando esto! Por que es asi?!.- Y mira a Bolt.

Bolt lo mira y le "devuelve" la mirada a este y dice:

Bolt.- Es turno Kainan.- Y le gruñe y caminando se dirige hacia el.

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4

Guerra de lobos 4

Kainan:- No! Maldita sea! Esto no puede estar pasando! Por que carajos este idiota se volvio tan fuerte! Por que carajos!  
Por que! Grrrr!

Bolt.- Ya me canse de tus lloriqueos Kainan! No tengo la intencion de seguir con esto, acabemos con esto de una vez!

Kainan.- Calla!

Bolt.- Vamos Kainan! Acercate y pela conmigo! Demuestrame que aun te quedan huevos para seguir luchando!

Kainan.- Callate el puto hocico!.- Y le gruÑe.

Y ambos lobos se lanzan al ataque.

Mientras, no muy lejos de ahi, una gata gris contemplaba el panorama desolador que Kudai y sus lobos habian hecho.

Rita.- Oh dios mio! Esto es realmente espantoso! Tantos muertos...Por que?.- Y bajo la cabeza en duelo.

Permanecio callada unos minutos, despues volteo a otros lados y se percata de algo.

Rita.- Que es eso? Ire a ver!

Al llegar se percata de que en aquel lugar se habia suscitado un enfrentamiento entre animales grandes. Habia algo de sangre regada,  
asi como pedazos de carne, pelo, etc.

Rita.- Cielos! Aqui hubo algo que se puso bastante feo! Sera mejor que...

DEe pronto suelo retiembla para la gata.

Rita.- Q-qUE es eso?!.- se pregunto.

El suelo sigue temblando para la gata, algo realmente grande se acercaba a ella. Miraba para todas partes, pero los matorrales que le rodeaban le impedian ver con claridad. Finalmente muy asustada se trepa a un arbol y aguarda. A los pocos segundos aparece quien causaba el alboroto: un lobo negro grande, quien parecia desesperado. El lobo habia visto lo que habia ocurrido alli, olfateo y miro las evidencias y rapidamente abandono el lugar, buscando de nuevo.

Rita.- No puede ser, es Kudai!.- replico asustadisima.

De vuelta con Kainan y Bolt, las cosas parecian favorecerle a nuestro heroe.

Aun a pesar de los valientes intentos de Kainan, Bolt repelia sin problemas todos sus ataques. Habia ya una gran diferencia entre el Bolt de hace rato y este. Kainan se encontraba ya algo cansado, habia perdido mucha sangre, tenia moretones y magullones por todas partes, ademas se sentia frustrado por que no conseguia hacerle algun da o a Bolt.

Los 2 perros dejan de atacarse y se miran fijamente unos instantes.

Kainan lo observa y le viene algo a su mente: "Mirenlo, planea matarme. Y despues de eso usara mi cadaver para atraer a mi hermanoa una trampa...Pero esta muy equivocado si piensa que lo voy a permitir...por que primero lo matare YO"

Y al otro extremo:

Bolt.- "Que es lo que hara ahora?...Ha perdido mucha sangre...lo mas correcto seria matarlo y acabar con su sufrimiento...si eso hare...ademas debo guardar fuerzas para enfrentarme a Kudai"

Kainan.- "Que es lo que hare?...ya se!...no muy lejos de aqui hay una pendiente...y debajo de ella un rio...lo arrojare y lo ahogare ahi mismo...Augh!...solo espero tener las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo".

Y enotnces Kainan sonrio.

Bolt.- Kainan!  
Kainan.- Que es lo que quieres!  
Bolt.- Te dare una oportunidad para que salgas de aqui. Tienes 10 segundos para abandonar este lugar y perderte en lo profundo de este bosque! Es lo menos que puedo hacer, ya que no fuiste el responsable directo de la muerte de mi amigo.  
Kianan.- Que dulce...Pero no necesito de tu lastima! Asi que mejor calla!  
Bolt.- Es que no quieres entenderlo! No eres ya rival para mi! No quiero acabar con un oponente debil como tu!  
Kainan.- Grrr! Escuchame pinche gusano! Piensas muy mal si crees que saldras vivo de esta! Aun si me derrotas, Kudai acabara contigo...es cierto que te volviste mas fuerte...pero ni asi lograras vencerlo, Kudai esta a otro nivel que tu dificilmente podras alcanzar...Se limpiara los dientes contigo, Jajaja!

Bolt permanecio callado un minuto analizando lo que Kainan dijo, y entonces:

Bolt.- 10...9...8...

Y Kainan aprovechando la oportunidad sale corriendo y se interna en el bosque. Pasa a un lado de Bolt, quien seguia contando.

Bolt.- 7...6...5...

mIENTRAS, no muy lejos de ahi, Kudai observaba copn sopresa los restos de quien en vida fuera su gran amigo.

Kudai.- Kromm!

Analizo el escenario, en busca de pistas, rapidamente encontro una: gotas de sangre frescas que dejaban un rastro. Las olfatea y dice:

Kudai.- Kainan! Esta es la sangre de mi hermano! El me necesita, debo ayudarlo!

Y sin perder tiempo se sigue su rastro, guiandose por el sendero de sangre dejado.

Kainan seguia corriendo, internandose en dentro y tratando de seguir hasta la pendiente. Podia sentir como Bolt le seguia, dandole caza.

Despues de unos instantes de correr, se detiene. Respiraa hondo y se lame las diversas heridas que Bolt le habia ocasionado. Podia sentir la prescencia del perro cerca de el.

Kainan.- "Ya queda poco".- penso.- "Ya vera ese maldito quien rie al ultimo".- Y siguio corriendo.

No muy lejos de ellos, su hermano les seguia el rastro. Ya faltaba poco, Kainan podia olfatear el agua, solo le faltaba poco para llegar cuando Bolt aparece repentinamente en su camino y se una embestida lo detiene, haciendolo caer.

Kainan.- Grrr!  
Bolt.- Se agoto tu tiempo lobo!

Kainan.- Tal vez! Pero te llevare conmigo maldito!

Ambos canes grandes pelean.

Kudai seguia el rastro de sangre y carne(de su hermano) que habia dejado el anterior escenario a la persecucion, y sin perder tiempo se dirige hacia donde estos estaban peleando. El combate era encarnizado, aunque Kainan habia perdido mucha sangre sacaba fuerzas de flaqueza y conseguia darle guerra a Bolt. Asimismo aprovechaba para irse acercando a la pendiente.

Finalmente llegan a esta, pero no era visible por que el pico estaba rodeado de espesos matorrales. Cuando Kainan ve los matorrales, siente algo de alivio e incita a Bolt para que lo ataque. Bolt muerde el anzuelo y le ataca, entonces Kainan con un halito de fuerza lo esquiva y Bolt se va de largo, cayendo en el espacio peque o que hay entre los matorrales y el pico.

Bolt.- Quee?! Un precipicio!  
Kainan.- Ja,ja,ja! Como eres estupido! Te confiaste!  
Bolt.- Maldicion! Sal de los arbustos!

Pero Kainan aprovechaba la espesura de estos para acechar a Bolt, ahora lascosas estaban a su favor. Solo le faltaba darle un empujoncito al perro y seria historia. Bolt veia como se movian los arbustos, pero no podia localizar donde estaba exactamente. Entre los arbustos y el precipicio habria un espacio de no mas 3 metros a lo mucho. Finalmente se centra en su lado izquierdo donde se "movieron" los arbustos por ultima vez. Espera a que el lobo se abalance de ahi y lo ataque.

Bolt.- CON QUE AHI ESTAS!.- Y espero.

Pero entonces Kainan inteligentemente sale del lado opuesto y golpea a Bolt arrojandolo a solo medio metro del risco.

Kainan.- Demonios, me falto poco! Augh!  
X.- Kainan!  
Kainan.- Quee!  
X.- Aqui abajo!  
Kainan.- Kudai! Hermano!

A unos metros debajo del acantilado, Kudai podia observar lo que ocurria.

Kudai.- Acabalo ya! Aprovecha que yace en el suelo!  
Kainan.- Si lo hare!

Y Kainan se lanza a atacar a Bolt, quien estaba medio desmayado, pero antes de concretar su ataque, Bolt se despierta, abre un ojo y se medio para con sus patas delanteras, abre su hocico y CLASH,le clava una mordida fatal a Kainan en el pecho.

Kudai.- Kainan cuidado!

KuDAI observaba impotente como la vida de su hermano se desvanecia frente a sus ojos.

Kudai.- Kainan!

Bolt mordia con mas y mas fuerza. La sangre comenzaba a escurrir. Kainan desgarrado por el dolor, pero aun enfocado con acabar con el lo "abraza" con sus patas delanteras y continua empujandolo hacia el barranco. Bolt al percatarse de la maniobra suicida del lobo intenta liberarse, pero el encontronazo previo habia hecho que su hocico se clavara muy bien en Kainan y ademas el abrazo. Forcejeaba para liberarse. Finalmente ambos caen al rio.

Kudai.- Kainan! Hermano!.- Y observa horrorizado como su hermano es arrastrado por el rio, junto con Bolt.

Bolt es arrastrado por el rio, trataba desesperadamente de mantenerse a flote, pero la corriente del rio era fuerte y le hacia la vida dificil. Por si fuera poco a lo largo del curso del rio habia rocas y Bolt era azotado por ellas violentamente debido a la corriente.

Bolt.- Augh!.- Y se estrella con una piedra grande, la cual medio desquebraja. Esto hace que escupa un chorrito de sangre de la boca, y se hunda.

En el fondo, el silencio hace que Bolt escuche sus pensamientos.

Bolt.- "Parece que no lo lograre...no tengo alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir...este lugar se convertira en mi tumba..."

Bolt se hunde cada vez mas y mas en las densas aguas del rio, parece que se ha dado por vencido y comienza a cerrar sus ojos...pero entonces:

Bolt.- "No! No puedo morir aqui! Mittens me necesita! Y no pienso fallarle!

Y las fuerzas vuelven al perro y comienza a luchar nuevamente, su instinto de supervivencia renace en el, pero la corriente es fuerte y trata de ahogarlo. Pero aun asi el lucha, sin perder la fe de que lo lograra.

Algo lejos de ahi, la gata Rita se encontraba algo asustada al ver a Kudai. Se encontraba escondida en un arbol junto a un rio. Despues de tanta desidia decide echar un vistazo; desde la seguridad del arbol.

Rita.- Parece que ya termino todo! Eh! Que es eso?!

Y ve como burbujas se forman en el rio, que ya en esa parte la corriente estaba calmada. Y entonces emerge Bolt.

Rita.- Un momento, yo lo conozco! Es Bolt! La pareja de Mittens! Si es el!

Bolt no la escuchaba, estaba ya algo cansado, habia gastado mucha energi en la pelea y en sobrevivir al salvaje rio, y ademas estaba en el otro lado.

Bolt.- Ah....ah...Ah...!.- Respiraba profundamente, y despues se echa. Cuando voltea a su izquierda, se percata que no estaba solo: el cadaver de Kainan descansaba a escaso metros de el.

Cuando consigue recuperarse, Bolt se acerca a este y dice:

Bolt.- Realmente fuiste un gran adversario Kainan! Es una pena que esto acabara asi!  
Rita.- Ese es un lobo! Lo logro! Bolt acabo con ellos! Ese hijo de su madre acabo con...ZAS! la gata resbala y cae al suelo.  
Bolt.- Sera mejor que...Augh!

Bolt recibe un vergazo que lo hace caer al agua. Se reincorpora, menea la cabeza por que le escurria agua y observa que no esta solo: Kudai ya estaba ahi.

Bolt.- Kudai!

Kudai observaba el cuerpo de su hermano, con su cabeza lo empuja, tratando de buscar algun signo de vida en el, pero Kainan estaba ya bien muerto. Este tenia un ojo abierto, Kudai se lo cierra, le lame el hocico y mira, llena de odio y con su hocico babeando al asesino de su hermano.

Kudai.- Pagaras con tu vida este crimen!.- sentencio al perro.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Guerra de Lobos 5

Kudai.- PAGARAS CON TU VIDA ESTE CRIMEN! GRRR!

De un salto Bolt sale de las aguas del rio, se sacude y seca y le gruÑe ferozmente al lobo.

Bolt.- Vamos Kudai! He acabado con todos tus lobos, que es lo que vas a hacer?!

Kudai.- Voy a darme un banquete con tus huesos, preparate para sufrir una muerte escalofriante imbecil de mierda! Grrr!

Bolt.- Vamos! Ultimo lobo del bosque! Ven y pelea conmigo!

Y Kudai se le lanza al ataque. Bolt tambien, Kudai abre su hocico y muestra sus colmillos, la saliva le corria desagradablemente, iba a darle una mordida a Bolt. Justo cuando iba a hacerlo, Bolt se hace a un lado y esquiva al lobo, Bolt le flanquea y intenta atacarlo(como lo hizo con Kromm), pero Kudai se anticipa el ataque y se corre a un lado, esquivando el ataque del perro.

Bolt tira su mordida, pero Kudai la esquiva, el hocico de Bolt queda expuesto. A esto Kudai le saca provecho y arremete con su cabeza un buen putazo a Bolt tan fuerte que lo manda volar un par de metros.  
Bolt cae.

Bolt.- Augh! Es muy fuerte!

De pronto el perro siente algo en su boca, con su lengua se husmea dentro y se da cuenta que el putazo de Kudai le habia aflojado un diente. Entonces el perro con su lengua se lo quita y lo escupe.

Bolt.- Maldito!

Kudai.- Apenas es el comienzo!.- Y se le lanza al ataque de nuevo.

Bolt aguarda, observa como el feroz lobo se dirige a embestirlo, de pronto ve una piedra algo grande, la toma y se la avienta a Kudai. La piedra recorre su trayecto y se impacta en el rostro de este haciendose pedacitos, pero el lobo sigue su marcha, por increible que parezca no se detiene, pareciera que la pedrada no le hizo algun daño. El lobo continua su marcha hacia Bolt.

Bolt.- Oh mierda!.- Sorprendido.

Clash! Kudai embiste a Bolt y nuevamente lo manda a volar, este cae violentamente al suelo, escupe sangre. Bolt se reincorpora de nuevo lentamente.

Kudai.- Aun no acabo!

Bolt solo voltea para recibir otro vergazo que le hace voltear la cabeza y escupir un chorro de sangre que se embarra en las hierbas que estaban cerca de ellos.  
Kudai castigaba sin piedad al perro, le daba uno y otro vergazo, pero Bolt los resistia.

Bolt.-"Me acabara si no hago algo pronto, tengo que comenzar a contraatacar".- penso.

Y Kudai le mete un vergazo mas que lo hace caer al suelo(que estaba tupido de piedras duras) y deslizarse entre ellas. Bolt se reincorpora lentamente de pie pero...

Kudai.- Toma esto!

Y el lobo da un salto y "aterriza" encima de Bolt. Se oye un ruido estruendoso del impacto y se levanta una nube de polvo que poco a poco se disipa.

Poco a poco se disipa y se ve como uno de los 2 canes se levanta y arrastra algo en el suelo, dirigiendose hacia aca, finalmente se ve la realidad: Kudai arrastraba violentamente a Bolt, al quien lo restregaba en el suelo rocoso.

Finalmente para y de un movimiento toma a Bolt(que lo sujetaba con su hocico en el cuello, dejandole pequeñas marcas en el) y con sus 70 kilos de inercia corporal lo arroja a la orilla del rio. Bolt nuevamente cae bocaarriba dejando un sendero de donde su cuerpo toco suelo y se medio hunde en las aguas del rio. Cae bocaarriba en una parte poco profunda, pero lo suficiente como si para estar acostado te cubriera la cara. Cuando intenta pararse siente un putazo mas: era Kudai que se le avienta al estomago y se sienta en el. Bolt seguia bocaarriba, Kudai con su 2 patas sumerge la cabeza de Bolt y no deja que la saque para respirar. Planeaba ahogarlo.

Kudai.- Aqui es donde tu debes de estar Bolt! Como el puto gusano que eres!

Bolt forcejeaba por sacar la cabeza y respirar, pero el lobo era mas fuerte que el y lo tenia bien sujeto. Bolt intentaba darle garrazos con su patas, pero sus u as casi no tenian filo.

Kudai.- Ja,ja,ja! Tus trucos no funcionan conmigo imbecil! Ja,ja,ja!

Bolt comenzaba a desesperarse, estaba rozandoya un punto critico, necesitaba respirar urgentemente, pero no podia librarse del castigo.

Kudai.- Muerete ya! Pinche infeliz!

Comenzaban a salir burbujas, a montones de la cabeza de Bolt, se estaba quedando sin aire.

Kudai.- Eso es! MUERE!...MUERE...MUERE!

Entonces a Bolt se le ocurrio algo, recordo como Mittens le dijo una vez un buen metodo para afilar sus garras era restregarlas al suelo duro y curisosamente el suelo del rio estaba hecho de piedra solida y lisa.

Asi desesperadamente comenzo a restregarlas en el suelo, al hacerlo salian chispitas.

Bolt.- "Es mi ultima oportunidad, funciona por favor"

Restrego sus garras un par de veces y cuando sintio que estaba lo suficientemente afiladas...

Kudai.- Ja,ja,ja! Ahora si despidete de la vida estupido!

Bolt sACA su pata izquierda del agua.

Kudai.- Pero que carajo! Augh!

Y la pata de Bolt le da un chingazo al rostro de Kudai, y le clavA sus recien afiladas garras en su sien, haciendo que el lobo sangre.

Kudai.- Augh!. Pero Kudai aguantaba el castigo.

Bolt le vuelve a clavar sus garras en su sien y se las deja clavadas y las mueve para infringirle mayor da o en el rostro, el lobo no resiste mas y se echa para atras. Finalmente cuando siente esto, Bolt le retira sus garras clavadas(al hacerlo le escurre un poco de sangre a Kudai)  
y se pone de pie. Por fin podia respirar.

Bolt.- Aaah! Ahh!.- respiraba agitado.

La panza se le sumia, era debido a que respiraba profundamente y la falta de aire. Despues volteo a ver a su enemigo. Kudai permanecia inmovil.  
Aun seguian en el agua. De pronto todo se sumio en un silencio aterrador.

Bolt le miraba, sin perderlo de vista. Kudai seguia con la cabeza cabizbaja, no mostraba su rostro completamente, no se veia la parte de su sien dañada.  
asi permanecio por un rato hasta que...finalemte levanta su rostro hacia Bolt. Tenia unas cicatrices leves en su rostro, peque as gotas de sangre se deslizaban de su rostro y caian en el agua.

Kudai.- Y bien! Eso es todo lo que tienes saco de pelos?!

Bolt.- Grrr! Ya veras!.- Y se le lanza al ataque.

Bolt corre hacia el, pero justo cuando iba a pegarle a Kudai, este se hace a un lado retrocediendo un poco, Bolt pasa de largo sobre Kudai. El lobo flanquea a Bolt y le tira una mordida en el estomago, pero Bolt le adivina la maniobra y se hace a un lado consiguiendo evitar el ataque, sin embargo Kudai consigue rasparle el costado con sus dientes, abriendole una herida mediaa Bolt.

Bolt sale del agua, cae bien(en sus 4 patas). Siente un poco de dolor en su costado derecho, se toca con una de sus patas y ve sangre en ella.

Bolt.- Rayos! Consiguio tocarme!.- Y voltea a ver a Kudai.

El lobo tenia algo de sangre de Bolt escurriendole del hocico. Con su lengua se lo limpia.

Bolt.- Ja! Esquive tu ataque lobo!

Kudai.- Eso fue por que te lo tire sin fuerzas perro debilucho! La proxima vez te triturare!

Bolt.- Ja! No crees que son muchas fanfarronadas para tan poco tiempo Kudai?!

Kudai.- Preparate! Por que ahora si conoceras el verdadero infierno, perro estupido!

Bolt.- Vamos! Grrr!

Kudai.- Grrr!

CONTINUARA...


	6. Chapter 6

Guerra de Lobos 6

Mientras en la casa de Penny, ella aguardaba a que su madre llegarA. Ya se habia cambiado de ropa y dado un baÑo.  
Para matar el tiempo, estaba en la mesa con su minilaptop haciendo la tarea de Biologia. A su vez tambien iba a darle una checada a Mittens y a los pequeÑos, a quienes ella adoraba, pues eran los hijos de Bolt.

En una de esas vueltas, noto que la gata estaba preocupada e incomoda, asi ella se le quedo mirando un rato. Observo como la gata se "tocaba" su collar de Bolt que traia puesto. Tambien descubrio que la gata miraba fijamente la puerta, esperando con ansias el regreso de Bolt y Rhino.

El silencio se apodero del lugar: los crios dormian, la tele estaba apagada, todo estaba en silencio. hasta que finalmente solo se podian escuchar las manecillas del reloj de la casa marcar los segundos.

Tic-tac-tic-tac-tic-tac!

La gata aguardaba impacientemente.

Mittens.- " Por que estan tardando mucho esos 2?!.- Con tono preocupado.

Los ojos verdes de la gata comenzaban a denotar mas preocupacion. Penny podia sentir como la gata estaba preocupada por Bolt, por su Bolt. Ella tambien estaba preocupada, pero sabia bien que el podia cuidarse solo muy bien y que ya anteriormente el habia salido a patrullar el terreno. Sin embargo nunca habia demorado tanto y esto le extra aba a la jovencita.

La gata seguia estando preocupada, se agarraba cada vez mas fuerte su collar. Penny lo notaba.

Penny.- No te preocupes preciosa! Estoy segura de que Bolt ya viene en camino.- Lo dijo dulcemente.

La gata miro a Penny.

Penny.- No hay de que preocuparse preciosa! Bolty es un perro muy fuerte y valiente!  
Mittens.- "Si Penny! Tienes razon. Es el perro mas fuerte y valiente que he conocido".- Y al terminar de pensar esto ultimo, se le dibujo una cara de suspiro de amor en su rostro...

...EL cual Penny noto. Ella sabia muy bien que la gata amaba incondicionalmente a Bolt. El era su mundo y viceversa tambien. ESTaba fuera de su comprension el por que ambos animales, de diferentes especies habian decidido cruzarse entre si. Pero lo que importaba era que ellos eran felices asi, y siendo asi las cosas deberian estar bien.

Penny aun notaba cierta preocupacion en la gata. Asi pues se acerco a la caja y la comenzo a acariciar dulcemente.

Penny.- No te preocupes Mittens. No tardara en llegar, ya veras!

La ni a tomo a la gata con sus manos y se la puso en el pecho. Trataba de darle comfort y seguridad. Mittens acomodo su cabecita en el pecho de ella. Podia sentir como el corazon de la ni a palpitAba y esto le causaba serenidad.

Mittens.- "Esto se siente tan bien...me siento tranquila aqui...quizas Penny tenga razon...estoy haciendo una tempestad en un vaso de agua...no hay que ponerme de nervios...Bolt esta bien..."

Penny comenzo a acariciarle la espalda a Mittens.  
Mittens.-"Oh si...esto se siente bien rico"

Mientras tenia a Mittens en sus brazos, Penny miro a los pequeños Bolttencitos, quienes dormian placidamente en la caja que habian condicionado para ellos.  
Le causaba asombro ver como esa camada de "gatiperros" o "perrigatos". Gozaban de buena salud y estaban bien rechonchos y grandes para las 2 semanas que tenian de edad.  
2 de ellos eran color blanco, uno era grisaceo otro mas era negrito. Asimismo se preguntaba como serian de grandes: se pareceran a su papa? treparan arboles como su mama? ladraran o maullaran? Enterraran huesos o se limpiaran con su boca?

Penny.- Cielos! Me pregunto que diria mi maestra de Biologia si viera esto que tengo aqui!.- Cerro los ojos y sonrio nerviosa.

Mittens finalmente se habia quedado bien dormida. Realmente lo necesitaba ya que el labor de madre es una tarea para nada facil!

Penny.- Asi es pequeña Mittens! Duerme!

Asi regreso a la gata a la caja y la acomodo de nuevo. Los crios al sentir el cuerpo de su madre se comenzaron a mover para acurrucarse en ella.

Penny.- Duerman mis amores! Duerman!

Ella miro el reloj, eran casi las 6 de la tarde, recordo que tenia tarea aun que hacer y se regreso a hacerla. Pasa por una ventana como si nada, pero luego se regresa y ve algo extraño. Eran parvadas de aves, que cruzaban por la casa de Penny. Estas parvadas daban al cielo un aspecto extra o y gotico.

Penny.- Esas aves...huyen despavoridas...p-pero de que?!-Se pregunto sorprendida.

Kudai.- Que sucede saco de pulgas! Eso es todo lo que tienes!  
Bolt.- Grrr!

El perro y el lobo seguian teniendo un encarnizado enfrentamiento, y Bolt comenzaba a sentirse cansado. Los rayos del hacian visibles sus heridas que eran brutales y feas.  
El perro aguardaba, respiraba profundamente, esperaba recuperar energias ya que habia estado sin comer por mas de 12 hrs. Nunca imagino que en este dia iba a ponerse a prueba su resistencia llevandolo hasta sus limites. Esto no era como aquel estupido show de television del cual fue parte hace un par de a os, esto era la vida real silvestre, donde uno sangra y muere en cuestion de segundos. Pero para su gran fortuna el pertenecia a una de las razas de perros mas increibles que hayan vivido: Bolt era un pastor aleman y, dichos perros son formidables peleadores. Por si fuera poco, Bolt era un gran ejemplar, aun para los de su especie el se situaba muy por encima del tamaño promedio y gozaba de una excelente condicion fisica. Un pastor aleman, en optimas condiciones es capaz de repeler el ataque de un lobo adulto. Desafortunadamente para Bolt esta ya era una tarea complicada, ya que habia gastado muchas energias al vencer a los otros 2 lobos y tambien nadando en el rio. Pero el valiente perro no se daba por vencido, sabia muy bien el lobo era un devastador enemigo y que el nivel de convivencia era nulo para ellos.

Bolt debia andar con mucho cuidado, ya que un error que cometiera y seria fatal. Lamentablemente sus posibilidades de ganar eran bajas, de no mas del 30 %. El lobo Kudai por su parte estaba completo al 100 %, ademas estaba encabronado por la muerte de su hermano y ya estas alturas no tenia nada que perder. Bolt aguardaba pacientemente, esperando una buena oportunidad para lanzarle un ataque que le inclinara la balanza a su favor.

Bolt.- Ahh...ah....debo...debo acabar con el...a como...de lugar...ah....-penso en voz alta.  
Kudai.- Ya deja de decir pendejadas!.- grito encolerizado.  
Bolt.- Grrr! No son pendejadas! Vengare a mi amigo Rhino con mis propias patas!Grrr!  
Kudai.- Y que era ese idiota tuyo? Ah ya se! Era tu noviecito verdad!  
Bolt.- Grrrr!  
Kudai.- Acerte verdad?! Para eso me gustabas, para ser un marica de mierda! Ja,ja,ja!  
Bolt- Pues este "marica" fue capaz de hacer cagada a tus lobos Kudai!.- con tono burlon.

Ese comentario le molesto mucho al lobo.

Kudai.- Te hare pomada el culo! Grrr!  
Bolt.- Cabron! Ya veras! Grrr!

Y ambos canes se lanzan al ataque, rompiendo el viento debido a lo veloces que eran. Chocan violentamente y de inmediato se yerguen sobre sus 2 patas recargando su peso el uno sobre el otro y tirandose mordidas. Era increible: a tan corta distancia cualquier otro perro/lobo no podria esquivar las mordidas, pero estos 2 hacian tal hazaña.

Bolt podia sentir el putrido aliento del lobo, ademas su hocico escurria una desagradable mezcla de sangre con saliva y sus colmillos estaban amarillentos.  
Tambien podia ver peuqe os trozos de carne incrustrados entre sus dientes. Dios! era repugnante tal vision.

Kudai.- Grrr! Acabare contigo perro estupido! Grrr!  
Bolt.- Grrr! No tienes idea de con quien te has metido lobo miserable!

Ambos perros seguian forcejeando, midiendo la fuerza del otro y tratandose de morder, asi continuo hasta que...

Bolt.- Debiste haber visto la cara que puso tu hermano cuando lo acabe!  
Kudai.- Como dices!  
Bolt.- Si! Debiste haber estado ahi cuando chillo de dolor! Je,je,je! Como me alegro que este muerto!  
Kudai.- Yo estaba ahi! Maldito culero!

Y Kudai aprovecha y con una de sus patas traseras rasgu a a Bolt la suya.

Bolt.- Augh!

Y el lobo aprovecho este instante y muerde a Bolt de detras del cuello, lo sacude violentamente y lo toma y entonces lo lleva para que se estrelle con el tronco de un arbol. Bolt intentaba oponerse pero el lobo le mordia con mas fuerza si se resistia haciendolo avanzar.

Finalmente el lobo estrella su cabeza en la aspera corteza del tronco del arbol, provocando que Bolt se raspe la frente. Sin soltarle le vuelve a estrellar la cabeza nuevamente.  
Una vez mas le repite el castigo y esta vez comienza a salirle sangre a Bolt de la frente. Kudai lo suelta y le golpea con su pata el cuello, sumiendolo hasta el piso. Bolt cae boca abajo azotandose violentamente.

El perro tose un poco, abre un ojo y observa la silueta del lobo arriba de el. El lobo babeaba asquerosamente sobre el, gotas de saliva y sangre caian sobre el rostro de Bolt, quien seguia aun tirado.

Kudai.- Ahora si date por muerto perro! Grrr!  
Bolt.- Cana...Augh!.- El lobo lo patea volteandolo boca arriba.

Sin perder el tiempo el lobo la garganta a Bolt, pero el perro se "rueda" y la mordida del lobo se estampa contra el suelo, por poco y le atinaba.

Bolt.- "Por poco muero".-penso.

Kudai saca su cabeza y escupe las piedras y pedazos de hierbas que se trajo del mordisco.

Kudai.- Bien...bien! Has logrado prolongar tu vida un poco mas! Pero ya viene siendo hora de que te lleve madre perro!

Y el lobo se acercaba hacia Bolt, quien aguardaba tratando de recuperar el aliento. En su camino hacia Bolt, Kudai pisa unas gotas de sangre del perro. Levanta su pata, ve la sangre y la prueba. Y mira a Bolt con una cara bien maldita.

Kudai.- Tu sangre es deliciosa perro!  
Bolt.- Grrr!  
Kudai.- Te arrancare la cabeza y bebere toda la sangre de tu cuerpo! Ja,ja,ja!  
Bolt.- Sera mejor que no me subestimes Kudai! Ese fue el error de Calista y Kromm, y aun la de tu hermano Kainan! Grrr!  
Kudai.- Calla tu jodido hocico perro insolente!

Y los 2 perros se lanzan al ataque de nuevo, corriendo de nuevo el uno hacia el otro y rompiendo el aire como bolidos con colmillos puntiagudos, finalmente saltan el uno hacia el otro pero el lobo consigue prenderle una buena mordida al perro y caer sobre el, el cual aulla del dolor y su quejido resuena por el bosque.

De vuelta a la casa de Penny, Penny se encontraba viendo la television en la sala. Finalmente habia terminado la tarea y estaba viendo Disney Channel. Mittens seguia dormida. De pronto se oye el motor de un carro llegar. Penny se levanto y miro por la ventana y vio que era su mama quien ya habia llegado. Le abre la puerta y la recibe.

Al oir la puerta abrirse, Mittens se levanta, pensando que era Bolt quien habia llegado. Sufre una decepcion al ver que no era el.

Penny.- Mama! Que tal te fue en las misiones!  
Mama de Penny.- Bien hija! Hoy ayudamos a mucha gente pobre!  
Penny.- Me alegra por ti!  
MP.- Gracias! Y donde esta Bolt!  
Penny.- No ha regresado mama!  
MP.- Yo creo que no ha de tardar! Ademas ya casi es hora de la cena.  
Penny.- Que te demoro?  
MP.- Ah es que estan remodelando la carretera, que bien por que habia muchos baches y estaban feitas.  
Espero que Bolt ya venga pronto para darle de comer y poder dormirme hasta ma ana.  
Penny.- Mama! No hables mucho de el enfrente de Mittens! Ya sabes que ella es algo preocupona.  
MP.- Oh si lo olvidaba!

La gata los miraba desde el sofa de la sala.

MP.- Y como estan los niños?  
Penny.- Muy bien, pero no hagas ruido que los despertaras!  
Mp.- oKAY! Bueno ire a ba arme y cambiarme. No quieres cenar?  
Penny.- No gracias mama! Ire a ver la television.

La ni a va al sofa de la television donde estaba Mittens. Podia sentir que la gata seguia preocupada por Bolt. Miraba como sus ojitos verde esmeralda reflejaban cierta tristeza y preocupacion. Era conmovedor verla. Penny tratando de calmarla un poco le dice:

Penny.- No te preocupes chica! Bolt por ahi ha de venir!

Mittens seguia como si no hubiera escuchado.

Penny.- Escuchame linda! Te prometo que si Bolt no regresa en 2 horas iremos a buscarlo, Okay?

La gata asintio el gentil gesto de la ni a y se tranquilizo un poco.

Penny.- Veamos un momento Disney Channel Mittens!

Y en ese instante estaban pasando el corto animado de los 3 cochinitos y el lobo feroz.

Television.- Quien le teme al lobo feroz?...al lobo...al lobo... quien le teme al lobo feroz?...al lobo...al lobo...

Y al otro lado del mundo, un lobo feroz estaba dandole una severa paliza a Bolt, haciendolo pagar con sangre su afrenta.

CONTINUARA...


	7. Chapter 7

Guerra de Lobos 7

Mientras el perro y el lobo peleaban sin cuartel, algo estaba pasando cerca de ahi. Y es que la batalla de esos 2 los habia hecho acercarse peligrosAMENTE al lugar donde las codornices solian poner sus nidos. Estas temian ser alcanzadas por la refriega.

Veamos:

Codorniz1.- Cielos Santo!Aun se oye mucho disturbio alla afuera!  
Codorniz2.- Si! Comienza a preocuparme.  
C3.- Calma muchachas! Guarden silencio!  
C4.- Si! Pero es que.  
C3.- Silencio!  
Codorniz5.- Oye tu, que puedes ver alla afuerA!  
C6.- No mucho! Parece que ya se alejaron.  
C7.- Oh dios! Como si no fuera suficiente haber perdido a la mitad de nuestras compa eras camino hacia aca, ahora debemos evitar ser tragadas por esas bestias de 4 patas!

Las codornices solian venir por estas fechas a anidar. Eran animales muy nerviosas y mas particularmente en este a o desastroso: habian perdido a muchos de su especie y estaban al borde de la extincion por esos lugares. Esta peque a nidada representaba para ellas su ultima oportunidad de repoblar su ya de por si amenazada especie.

Eran un grupito reducido de no mas de 20 individuos y se encontraban asentadas en espesos matorrales de color amarillo-naranja, los cuales les habian protegidos del ataque de Kudai y sus lobos. Una de ellas estaba de vigia mirando lo que sucedia afuera, pero bien oculta dentro de los matorrales. Desfortunadamente el embate de Bolt y Kudai se habia prolongado y la seguridad que los matorrales les proporcionaban pronto caeria.

Codorniz2.- Dios mio! Que haremos si ellos vienen hacia aqui!  
C3.- Calmate! No sera asi!  
C4.- Pero hermana! Ya viste de lo que son capaces!Moriremos estando aqui!  
C3.- Y perder la nidada?! De ninguna manera! No!  
Codorniz5.- Hey tu que ves alla afuera!  
C6.- Nada! Parece que todo termino.  
C1.- Ojala asi haya sido!  
C4.- Lobos malditos! Como los odio! Se creen los dueños del lugar! Vienen y si se les antojas ya valiste!  
Codorniz5.- Si! Pero que podemos hacer?! Su tamaño los hace ser invencibles! Ni 50 de nosotras podriamos contra uno de ellos!  
C1.- Si! Canallas! Solo vienen y toman lo que quieren!  
C4.- Bueno muchcahos, pero lo importante es que no nos descubrieron y nosotras junto con nuestros huevos estamos a salvo.  
C7.- Si! Creo que al final nosotras resultamos ser mas listas que esos brutos con colmillos!  
C8.- Si! Ja,ja,ja!

Y de pronto, su tranquilidad se les fue arrebatada por la abrupta llegada de Bolt, quien entre sus fauces tenia prensado a Kudai y le arrastraba. El impacto de esta "llegada" habia hecho volar a algunas codornices violentamente, era el equivalente a que tu estuvieras con tus amigos tranquilamente con tus amigos descansando y de repente te lanzaran una bomba.

Codorniz1.- Dios mio no!  
C2.- Salvese quien pueda!  
C4.- Salven las nidadas muchachas!

7 golondrinas habian muerto ya, aplastadas por el terrorifico ataque, asi como sus respectivas nidadas.

C3.- No puede ser!  
c6.- Yo me largo de aqui! Al diablo esto!.- Y huyo volando.

De pronto Kudai se recupera y se suelta del hocico de Bolt. Bolt retrocede un poco, el lobo tambien. Ambos perros tenian sus rostros ensangretados y con leves cicatrices. Aun a pesar de estar muy debiles el odio y el rencor seguia siendo el mismo. Ninguno de los 2 cederia hasta que alguno muriera.

Bolt.- Maldito.  
Kudai.- ...seas!

C7.- Todo esta perdido! 10 de nosotras estan muertas! Si nos quedamos aqui moriremos! Huyan!

Los perros seguian forcejeando, como eran animales muy grandes en comparacion de las aves, no se percatabn de que estaban pisoteando los nidos de estas, asi como acabando con algunas. Estas trataban de hacer entrar en razon a Bolt, pero este estaba bien inmerso en su guerra contra Kudai y no se daba cuenta del da o que estaba ocasionando.

Bolt.- A un lado malditas moscas!.- Y golpea a algunas codornices que revoloteaban sobre suplicandole que parara esta carniceria.

Finalmente y tras una cruenta batalla, Bolt consigue prenderle un buen mordisco al lobo en su cuello. Lo vueleve a arrastrar para finalemte terminar azotandole su cabeza en una piedra.

Kudai.- AAAUUUUHHH!

Bolt continua mordiendolo, gruñendo mientras lo hace. Finalmente cuando piensa que lo ha matado lo suelta. Se echa para atras y respira cansado. Estaba bien seguro que su combate habia llegado a su fin, y que su venganza se habia consumado.

Bolt.- Finalmente lo consegui! Rhino amigo mio te he vengado!

Pero entonces el cuerpo del lobo se empieza a mover poquito.

Bolt.- Quuee?!

Kudai seguia aun vivo, solamente estaba incosciente. Esto llena de rabia a Bolt.

Bolt.- Sigues vivo eh? No por mucho tiempo lobo miserable!

Y el perro se disponia a rematarlo, cuando se percata de algo.

Bolt.- Que es eso?!

La cara de Kudai se reflejaba en los ojos marron del perro. Un liquido extraño y de aspecto viscoso estaba saliendo debajo de su cabeza.

Bolt.- "Eso no es sangre...la sangre es mas oscura...".-penso.

El corazon del perro comezaba a retumbarle mas y mas fuerte.

Bolt.- "que es ese liquido?!"

Bolt pierde preciosos segundos tratando de saber que era ese liquido, finalmente cuando se entera, el se aterra.

Bolt.- Nooo!.- sorprendido.

Al terminar de decir eso, los ojos de Kudai se abren, y se dibuja en ellos una mirada de odio.

Penny.- Mama! Ire por Bolt!  
MP.- Pero hija, esta lloviendo otra vez!Ademas ya es muy tarde.  
Penny.- No importa, traere mi impermeable e ire a buscarlo!  
MP.- Hija no te precipites! Por ahi ha de venir el!  
Penny.- No mama, ya espere demasiado! Ademas la gata ya esta muy inquieta y bajo sus condiciones ella no debe de estarlo.  
MP.- Hija yo!  
Penny.- Mama! No voy a perderlo de nuevo! Ire a buscarlo con o sin tu consentimiento.

La mama de Penny asintio.

MP.- ESTA bien, pero yo ire contigo!  
Penny.- Gracias mama! Pero apresuremonos por favor.

Mientras Mittens se encontraba comoda en la cajita, rodeada de los Bolttencitos que dormian junto a ella. Pero a un pesar de ello ella seguia bien preocupada por Bolt, quien no regresaba y ya se habia hecho de noche. Ella cierra un momento sus ojos y lo visualiza.

Afuera de la casa de Penny, en pleno patio, algo se acercaba a paso lento a la puerta de la casa. Debilmente y sin fuerzas este animal consigue darle un toque a la puerta, el cual es sentido por Mittens.

Mittens.- BOLT!.- grito.

Y suavemente la gata dejo a sus cachorritos para ir a la puerta y comenzar a maullar.

Penny.- Mama la gata!  
MP.- Si la he oido.

Ambas bajan las escaleras y van hacia la puerta y observan como la gata estab rasgandola y maullando con desesperacion.

Penny abre la puerta y ve un bulto afuera de ella, como estaba oscuro encendio la luz y descubre que era Bolt, quien estaba muy malherido y con sangre en su rostro.

Mittesn,MP y Penny.- BOLT!

y EL PErro cae. Penny y su mama lo cargan y lo llevan a atenderle sus heridas. Por fortuna la mama de Penny sabia de nefermeria y le atiende de volada.

Mittens.- BOLT! BOLT!.- Gritaba con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Bolt podia verla, le llenaba de alegria verla, pero estaba muy cansado como para responderle y ante la falta de fuerzas, se durmio.

Al dia siguiente, el perro se levanto, estaba puesto sobre el sofa de la sala, con algunas vendas y curitas. Se encontraba aun algo debil y adolorido, movia la cabeza muy seguido para despabilarse un poco, entonces mira que en el sofa peque o una figura peque a y negra que lo llena de gozo y regocijo: su amada Mittens, quien se habia quedado con el toda la noche cuidandolo.

No pudiendo ocultar la emocion que el sentia al verla le grito:

Bolt.- MITTENS!

La gata desperto:

Mittens.- BOLT! BOLT! Estas bien!?

Ella se le acerca y lo acaricia, lo abraza con mucho amor.

Mittens.- Bolt estas bien! Que alegria me das!! Pero que fue lo que paso!  
Bolt.- LObos.- respondio secamente.  
Mittens.- Quee!  
Bolt.- Si! Pero ya no te preocupes, ya no nos daran lata.- se voltea dandole la espalda.  
Mittens.- Bolt! No vuelvas a hacerme eso! No quiero quedarme viuda tan joven!  
Bolt.- No! No sera asi Mittens! Lo juro.  
Mittens.- Y Rhino? Que paso con el? Esta alla afuera jugando al heroe con alguna ardilla?

En ese momento Bolt sintio un profundo dolor que lo carcomio desde del fondo de su corazon, recordo la espantosa muerte de su amigo.

Mittens.- Bolt! Donde esta Rhino? Bolt!

El perro se voltea hacia ella y con la cara llena de lagrimas le dice:

Bolt.- Murio!.- Llorando.  
Mittens.- No!  
Bolt.- Si murio! Y todo fue mi culpa.- Y el perro rompio en llanto.

La gata al verlo asi, se acerco y lo abrazo alrededor de su grancabeza y la acerco a su pecho, dandole comfort al angustiado can.  
Trato de darle unas palabras de aliento, pero ella tambien estaba dolida. Y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas tambien.

Mittens.- Ya Bolty! Ya! No fue tu culpa!  
Bolt.- Todo es culpa mia! Sabia que no debia llevarlo conmigo.- Llorando aun mas fuerte.

El perro finalmente se acomoda en posicion fetal y Mittens lo abraza, como si en esos momentos se tratase de un cachorrito mas.  
Finalmente el perro de tanto llorar cae dormido. La gata aun triste solloza y exclama:

Mittens.- Rhino!.- Con tono triste y llorando.

FIN


End file.
